Just Like You
by power-of-two-wyatt-chris
Summary: AU. Incest. Slash. Wyatt Halliwell is an Elder now, the only problem...he’s got 2 children. What if his worst fear has finally come true? He’s becoming his father.


Just Like You

Summary: AU. Incest. Slash. Wyatt Halliwell is an Elder now, the only problem...he's got 2 children. What if his worst fear has finally come true? He's becoming his father.

Rating: T for language.

Author: power-of-two-wyatt-chris

Piper and Leo never had Chris, they had Wyatt and Parker. Wyatt and Parker are dating and they have 2 boys, Gage and Chris. Pretty much everything that happened to Chris, happened to Parker, being ignored by Leo that is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**XxChapter 1xX **

"Where's daddy?" 4-year-old Chris Halliwell asked his "mommy". Parker sighed softly and crouched down next to his youngest child. He bit his lip contemplating what to tell his son, he knows Chris is a total daddy's boy and he absolutely adores Wyatt and worships the ground he walks on.

"Um, well, honey he can't make it." Parker said softly and he saw the tears well up in Chris's beautiful baby blue eyes, Wyatt's eyes. Parker kissed his son's head and lightly ran his hands over Chris's rich chocolate curls.

"How come?" he asked quietly, obviously close to crying.

"He's really busy baby." Parker said and Chris just sniffled a little, trying not to cry.

"Okay." He said, his voice really shaky and it broke Parker's heart.

"Chris, come play with me." 9-year-old Gage said as he grabbed his younger brothers hand and pulled him towards some of Gage's friends, hoping to get his mind off of Wyatt.

-----------------

Parker was furious. Wyatt sent a fucking letter. A _LETTER_. Wyatt knows how much those letters tore Parker up when they were younger and he had the nerve to send on for Chris. Parker read over it and was pretty disturbed when he realized how much it sounded like his letters he received from Leo.

However, Parker tore it up and tossed it in the trash without even showing it to Chris, who was about to blow out the candles of his cake. Parker noticed the way he kinda slumped around the room as he played with his brother and friends.

"Cake time!" Parker announced and instantly all the kids ran into the dinning room, except for Chris. "Come on honey, you love cake."

"I don't want any," Chris whimpered. "I wan' daddy."

"Oh I know baby." Parker said crouching down and he ran his hand over Chris's soft curls.

A single tear rolled down Chris's cheek before he took off running up the stairs and Parker sighed softly and closed his eyes. He looked at all the people who came for his birthday before he stood up.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I think the party's over." Parker said softly and everyone piled out of the manor and Parker closed the door behind them.

"Where's dad?" Gage asked

"I don't know honey," Chris said before he walked up the stairs to his son's room and saw him sobbing on his bed and it broke Parker's heart since he went through the same thing with his father, Leo. "Baby..."

He sat down on the bed and Chris crawled next to him and Parker wrapped his arms around him and laid down on his bed and felt Gage crawl next to him so Parker wrapped an arm around him also, holding both of his boys.

"D-da-daddy ha-hates m-me!" Chris sobbed

"No he doesn't baby, never think that." Parker whispered, kissing his head.

"I love you kitty." Gage said trying to get his brother to stop crying, but his attempt was futile, his baby brother kept crying.

_"I'll deal with you later Wyatt." _Parker thought angrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt sighed as he looked at all the other Elders. They were all meditating and have been for almost an hour. Wyatt slowly and quietly left the area and bit his lip before looking around. He started to orb out but someone grabbed his shoulder.

He turned and saw Leo. His hair was still a little blonde but it was a grayish white now and he'd put on a couple pounds. Wyatt luckily hasn't got any white or gray hair yet and he hopes he never does.

"You can't go down there Wyatt." Leo said

"It's my child's birthday, I have to go." Wyatt said firmly.

"It's not important Wyatt, you have to stay."

"What are you talking about!? Of course it's important! It's Chris's 4th birthday." Wyatt said like Leo was crazy.

"Wyatt, you can't go down there, you need to stay up here." He said

"I promised I'd go." Wyatt said

"Wyatt...send Chris a letter." Leo said and Wyatt's mind flashed to many memories of Parker crying because he got letters instead of their dad.

"I-I can't do that." Wyatt said shaking his head.

"I know that's why I sent one for you." Leo said

"What!? I have to go then!" Wyatt said

"No Wyatt Matthew you aren't. You're staying right here, you're not safe down there. Now go meditate." Leo said before walking off.

Wyatt bit his lip before he glanced around and he orbed out and into the manor. He glanced at an alarm clock and saw it was midnight. He quietly walked over to Chris's bed and pulled the covers back.

"Chris..." he whispered and Chris sleepily opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Wyatt. "Hey honey, come on." And he helped the drowsy toddler get out of the bed and he grabbed a jacket and slippers and put them on Chris. Then he disappeared in orbs.

"Where are we?" Chris murmured as they appeared on the bridge.

"This is where I like to go and think baby, do you like it?" Wyatt asked looking at his son, who was rested on Wyatt's hip as he looked around. Chris nodded with a smile when he saw all of the lights and the bright moon.

Wyatt sat down and moved Chris on his lap so Chris's back was rested against Wyatt's well built chest and Chris slowly relaxed against Wyatt's body as he looked around the city, his mouth open a little as he took in all of the sights.

"I'm sorry I missed your party." Wyatt said kissing the side of Chris's head.

"It's okay." Chris said with a bright smile that made it to his eyes, making Wyatt smiled back. He never knew his youngest was so forgiving, he knew for a fact that Gage wouldn't forgive him so easily.

"I love you bub." Wyatt said holding him closer as he felt a wave of bitter air.

"I love you too daddy."


End file.
